


Morning, Alpha.

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Mentions of knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Sex, Scenting, Somnophilia, Top Derek, bottom siles, cum as lube, slutty stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my darling Yomikoda who wanted Sterek, Somnophilia, Humiliation and Dirty talk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much fluff I needed to counterbalance with porn!
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

__

_***_

Stiles loved waking up like this, his muscles were a little achy but mostly loose from the night before, he was warm and sated, his ass still tingling from the rough fucking Derek had given him the night before. 

He felt lazy and very much like the cat with the proverbial cream. 

Hi absolute favorite thing though about this was that he could roll over and there, right next too him. Hair messy from sleep, lips parted and still obscenely red from the night before was Derek. 

The Alpha looked younger in his sleep, brow smoothed out and face open, he looked vulnerable and happy and Stiles had an itching to just  _wreck him._

It helped that Derek was almost always hard in the morning, cock standing proud, tenting the sheets at his hips as they shifted just slightly, moving up and down in lazy circles.

Ugh, thank you God for whoever made this fine fine specimen. Amen and glory hallelujah.

He made sure to be stealthy as fuck as he untangled himself from the arm under and around his waist, biting his tongue as he slowly peeled back the sheets, dragging his eyes down the tanned, still sweat damp skin of his mate, moaning deep in the back of his throat as Derek's cock twitched. 

Fuck he could do so many things with him, he could bend over and swallow that gorgeous cock right down until he was stuffed with it. He could stroke slow and teasing until the Alpha woke up and flipped him over and fucked him. 

He could, God fucking damn it he could. But not today. 

He slid his hand down between his legs, running his fingers over his swollen, gaping rim, whimpering as it fluttered at his touch. 

He was still wet with cum and lube, still stretched open. 

Perfect. 

It was a task, climbing onto Derek without waking him but he managed it, slowly settling straddled in the Alpha's lap, reaching back to stroke the hard, steak length of his shaft, guiding it too his eager hole with a soft happy sigh. 

Derek let out a grunt, hips rocking into his touch and stiles had to bite his cheek to hold back the sounds he made from it, bracing himself on the Alpha's chest and guiding himself down and down until he was flush on Derek's cock, balls snug against his ass. 

He took a moment to adjust, eyes fluttering at the amazing feeling of being seared open by Derek fucking massive dick. 

He sucked in a shaky breath, biting his nails into Derek's stupidly chiseled abs before pushing himself up and dropping down, groaning, head thrown back as he set a nice hard rhythm. Bouncing on Derek's cock, fucking himself deep and hard with it, his own cock pulsing against his stomach, strings of precum slicking across his skin as he whined. 

He was so, so close, muscles trembling with the effort it took to grind himself down and work himself onto the Alpha, panting hard, skin flushed as his cock twitched, so fucking close. 

Thick arms came around his waist, dragging him down with an oomph, chest hitting Derek's as his cock rubbed between them, dragging a startled cry from him. 

"You fucking slut."

He whimpered, high as desperate as Derek's hips began snapping up, cock jarring deep inside him, little dots dancing before his eyes as dug his fingers into Derek's biceps, the new angle sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. 

"You couldn't even fucking wait to me to wake up, pup, just had to fuck yourself with my cock like a desperate little whore."

And God his cheeks burned, burying his face in Derek's neck, moaning in abandon as Derek started slowly, grinding his hips in deep circles, cock head pressed tight to his prostate, his mouth falling open, breath hot and wet against Derek's skin. 

"Such an eager little bitch aren't you pup? Huh? Bet you would have used anyone or anything to get yourself off right then, wouldn't you?"

He shook his head, biting into Derek shoulder as the Alpha snarled, hips starting up, brutal as they snapped into him, balls hitting against his cheeks as his muscles clenched and spasmed from overload. 

" _Derek please_  It's only you, only you I swear, no one else make me - please, please let me cum. Please!"

"Fucking whore, look how stretched out you are, tight little ass just swallowing my cock, fucking made for it."

He let out a garbbled sound as Derek's arms loosened, fingers dancing down to rub over his stretched out rim, dragging his nails lightly over the sensitive skin as a hot mouth sucked and nipped at his shoulder, trailing bruises over the ones already marked into his skin. 

He let out a scream, cock throbbing between them, jerking violently as he came, sticky and wet over their skin, crying out as his over sensitive cock kept up the friction as Derek continued to fuck him, breathing hard at his ear. 

"Smell so fucking good, like your mine inside and out, my little fuckdoll aren't you pup?"

_"Yes!"_

He was hiccuping now, clinging desperately to Derek's sweat wet muscles as the Alpha fucked him right through his orgasm, beginning to tense, thrusts becoming erratic. 

"Fuck, fuck  _Stiles._ I should knot you again, took it so well, looked so fucking pretty, little cock weeping from it didn't you, pup? And God your tight little whole all open for it, bet you'd love it wouldn't you."

"Yes! Yes, yes yes!"

He was begging now, words slurring together as his second orgasm was ripped from him, punching the air from his lungs as he clamped down around his Alpha, screaming into his skin as he trembled, moaning when Derek swore, punching his hips up and cumming filling Stiles up until it was dripping from his abused hole, leaking down over his balls and thighs. 

He fell against his mate with a mewl, the pair panting heavily as Stiles tried to boot his brain back online, clearing his throat once, twice before pushing himself up onto shaky arms, pressing fluttering kisses to the Alpha's mouth. 

"'Mornin'."

He smiled when Derek let out a sleepy growl, arms closing around him once more, settling down to watch as Derek's eyes fluttered, slipping once more into sleep. 

Yeah, he really liked mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
